


Honey

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jinyoung whispered to him and Jackson tilted his head in question, his pulse racing and sounding overly loud to his own ears he wondered if Jinyoung or Jaebum could hear it too.--(Kinktober Day 22 - Double Penetration)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> note: well uwu? tbh this ending is so bad but then again ending smut is so awkward. like lol they fucked the end. I'll try to write day 23 and 24 rn too since i have nothing better to do. i hope yall enjoyed this littlw thing since i worked 3 hours and 5 minutes on it

The weight room couldn't have been a worse place for them to choose to do this in, the loud echo of every little noise made Jackson jump in alarm and constantly look over at the door to see if they'd been caught.

Jaebum had said it was fine, that he'd locked it and made sure that no one would be coming in that day, but he couldn't fully relax yet, his hands curling into fists as he was hauled into Jinyoung's lap, his legs on either side of Jinyoung's hips.

"Relax, Seun-ah." Jinyoung whispered against his jaw and bit at the skin teasingly. "Jaebum hyung already said we would be fine. You believe hyung, don't you?"

Jackson closed his eyes with a shuddered breath and nodded slowly. "Of course I do. It's just-"

"Hey," Jaebum cut in and pressed himself against Jackson's back, standing behind him as his hand went to his hair, softly petting him. "You know if you're not comfortable we don't have to do this, right sweetheart?"

Jackson opened his mouth to reply, but all that left him was a surprised whimper as he felt hands on his ass, over his loose basketball shorts. He took a moment to breathe deeply and chanced a last look at the locked door, the little window covered by a piece of paper taped so nobody could see inside.

"I- no I'm sure. Just, we've never done it somewhere not in a locked bedroom, Jaebummie." He finally whispered and Jaebum leant down to press a kiss to his cheek, Jinyoung's hands on his ass beginning to softly knead at the covered cheeks.

"If you're one hundred percent sure only, baby." Jaebum's words made the last of his doubt leave him and let him relax fully. He placed one of his hands on Jinyoung's chest, the other reaching to grab Jaebum's own hand to link their fingers until Jaebum brought their hands to his lips, placing a kiss on Jackson's wrist sweetly.

"I'm a thousand percent sure." He tilted his head back and looked at Jaebum, giving him a smile and nodding once to reassure him.

"All right then," Jaebum smirked and his hand let go of Jackson's and reached out to softly card his fingers through Jinyoung's hair. "We should get Jackson out of his clothes, don't you think?"

Jackson's heart beat stuttered for a few beats when Jinyoung smiled deviously, his hands on Jackson's ass tightening before he was moving them to the waistband of the shorts, not waisting a second before he was pushing them down and telling him to sit up so he could take them off.

"You know, hyung," Jinyoung whispered to him and Jackson tilted his head in question, his pulse racing and sounding overly loud to his own ears he wondered if Jinyoung or Jaebum could hear it too. "You always look so pretty when you're naked."

Jackson swallowed hard and looked down as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He had gotten rid of his shirt earlier, when they'd only been doing actual workouts instead of this.

"I'm always pretty." Jackson muttered with a huff and Jinyoung laughed, kissed his cheek and rasied his head with a finger under his chin and then pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Always pretty." Jaebum murmured in agreement and Jackson heard the faint sound of what he assumed to be the bottle of lube being opened, the soft click of the cap making him make a little noise against Jinyoung's lips.

Jaebum handed the open bottle to Jinyoung once they'd pulled back, Jinyoung carefully taking it and pouring a considerable amount of it onto three of his fingers, closing the small bottle and handing it back to Jaebum as he used his other hand to spread the lube around on them evenly.

Jackson turned his head to the side and Jaebum met him halfway, kissing him deeply and pulling moans out of him as he bit his lips and sucked at his tongue with obscene little noises. Jackson's eyes fluttered open and then closed again as he felt fingers pulling his asscheeks apart to expose his hole. Jinyoung's fingers were there so suddenly, the slickness of the warmed lube making him twitch his hips away before he was relaxing, biting at Jaebum's bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth.

Jinyoung's index finger circled around his rim for a few seconds, coaxing him to relax almost entirely before he was pressing the digit in.

"Oh!" The echo of his moan sounded overly loud, his eyes clenching shut as Jinyoung's finger pushed in all the way.

Jackson gasped when a second finger was pushing in only seconds later, his hips pushing back against the feeling until Jinyoung was pressing it in beside the first. The two fingers remained still inside of him, not moving more than a small wiggle that made him part his lips in a whimper.

"You think you can take the third one now too?" Jaebum whispered against his ear, his tongue flicking against his earlobe before he was nipping at it gently. When he nodded in response and opened his eyes to look at the older man, he saw Jaebum's responding grin. "Really? This fast?"

"Yes, I can take it." Jackson whined with a pout that Jaebum kissed away quickly, pulling back when Jackson fell forward against Jinyoung's chest, his moan getting muffled into Jinyoung's neck.

"Of course you can." Both Jaebum and Jinyoung replied simultaneously and Jackson shuddered when he felt the three fingers now inside him beginning to move in and out slowly.

The speed of Jinyoung's thrusts with his fingers began to speed up gradually, his lips kissing at the side of Jackson's neck and on his shoulder, biting and sucking gently to leave little marks that would stay at least a couple hours. Jackson's hips began pushing back against the three digits slowly, his mouth dropping open in silent cries of pleasure everytime Jinyoung spread his fingers or curled them in a certain direction.

It was a few minutes later that Jackson felt another finger pushing in beside the three already in him, his body jolting and a little noise of question leaving his throat as he tried to look back at Jaebum.

"It's okay, you're alright." Jaebum whispered and he was right there again, face popping into view and his encouraging smile made Jackson nod. "You just need to be stretched some more, you're okay. If you want to stop just tell hyung and I'll make it all stop, hmm?"

Jaebum was speaking so softly, his eyes earnest and his voice so soothing that Jackson was nodding again, sighing and bringing himself to relax in order for Jaebum's finger to press in along with Jinyoung's three.

Jaebum kissed him softly, his lips moulding against Jackson's and making him sigh, his hands coming to cup Jaebum's face, body twisting slightly so they could kiss better. He tensed minutely when he felt Jaebum finally press his lube slick finger in alongside Jinyoung's, leaving it still before he was matching the pace and rhythm of Jinyoung's thrusts.

"You ready, Sseun-ah?" Jinyoung murmured and Jackson pulled away from Jaebum with a breathless gasp, looking at Jinyoung and nodding.

The four fingers were gently taken out of him, his breath hitching and his eyes closing as he frowned at the emptiness he felt right after.

Jinyoung was then lying down on the bench they were occupying, his legs spread on either side of the bench and Jackson perched on his hips comfortably. Jinyoung's hands landed on his hips, softly rubbing until Jackson was breathing in deeply to steady his heartbeat some. Jinyoung's sudden moan made Jackson's eyes sparkle, his lips pulling into a smile as he nipped at his bottom lip gently.

"Hyung," Jinyoung gasped and Jaebum hummed nonchalantly even though his hand gently began stroking Jinyoung's dick as he finished rolling the condom on him and proceeded to coat it with lube.

Jaebum pressed a kiss to the back if Jackson's neck as he gently pushed him forward to lie on Jinyoung's chest, his hand guiding Jinyoung's cock to Jackson's fluttering asshole, pressing the head against his rim and watching how Jinyoung lifted his hips to push into him.

Jackson groaned loudly, the noise echoing in the room but not fully registering to any of them as Jinyoung's hands pushed Jackson's hips down gently until Jackson was fully sat on his cock. Jaebum's breathing had quickened as he watched how Jinyoung slid into Jackson so beautifully, Jackson's little hole opening up hungrily for the dick pushing into him.

Jackson was breathlessly heaving in little gasps, his lips parted as he shakily inhaled and exhaled with every passing second. Jinyoung was no better, his breath hitching and low groans passing through his lips as Jackson finally began a slow rocking on his lap, using the grip on the bench to push himself back and forth in little movements that made his ignored cock twitch between their stomachs.

"You can move, Nyoungie." Jackson sighed out against his jaw and Jinyoung swallowed, his hands tightening where they were still on Jackson's hips as he thrust up slowly, just testing the waters and grunting when Jackson shakily moaned and pushed his hips down on his next thrust up.

Jaebum's hand was on Jackson's back, holding him down on Jinyoung's chest as he moved the other down to where Jinyoung's dick was nestled between Jackson's cheeks. His index and middle fingers teasingly stroking around his stretched rim, causing both of them to moan loudly in surprise as he pushed the one finger in alongside Jinyoung's cock.

"Jaebummie-" Jackson questioned and tried to rise up, but Jaebum held him down, shushing him and rubbing his back to soothe him.

"Relax," Jaebum murmured and Jackson huffed. "You have to relax, sweetheart."

It took a few seconds but then Jackson was relaxing, the gentle grinding of Jinyoung's hips bringing him to finally sigh and let Jaebum continue. Jackson closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of both Jinyoung's dick inside of him and Jaebum's finger beside it, both pulling out and pushing in for a few seconds until he was finally moaning again, his fingernails digging into the leather of the bench when he felt Jaebum push a second finger in. This time all he did was whimper and press back against the feeling of being stretched that much more, Jinyoung's own moan reverberating throught the room.

Jaebum huffed a laugh, his fingers pushing in and pulling out almost at the same rhythm of Jinyoung's thrusting hips. The two added fingers made Jackson feel stretched out even more, his mouth open and drool landing on Jinyoungs collarbone where he had his head rested on, chest heaving with every one of their movements.

Jaebum suddenly added a third finger, Jackson's loud wail ringing in their ears and making both Jinyoung and Jaebum look towards the closed door, holding their breath before Jaebum was pushing all three fingers in roughly. Jinyoung made a little noise close to being a whine, his hips thrusting up and his lips parting as he gasped, the tightness around his cock intensifying. Jaebum began thrusting his fingers in rapidly, loosing the rhythm of Jinyoung's thrusts as he quickly pushed his fingers in and pulled them out, pulling at Jackson's stretched rim every few thrusts.

"Jaebum hyung," Jinyoung's voice was barely a whisper, just loud enough for Jaebum to hear him and grunt. "Hurry up."

Jaebum hummed and with a sigh he pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lube bottle and pouring a generous amount onto his palm. He wrapped his fingers around himself, groaning at finally gaining friction and beginning to stroke his dick as he spread the lube on himself. Jaebum released a shuddering breath as he pressed a knee onto the bench and left his other foot on the ground, using one hand to press three fingers back into Jackson, pulling at his rim while he used his other hand to guide his cock to Jackson's stuffed hole, pushing the head against his stretched rim.

Jaebum began pushing in slowly, stopping once the head had popped in beside Jinyoungs cock already inside the younger. Jackson muffled his scream, Jinyoung bringing a hand up to press against his own mouth as his head tilted back and his eyes slammed shut. Jaebum's breath hitched and his heartbeat quickened with the tightness that suddenly surrounded the head of his dick; he stroked his hand down Jackson's back, pushing his hips forward to guide his cock into Jackson further.

When Jaebum was halfway in, Jackson trembled and released a tiny muffled sob, his fingernails digging into the bench even more as he suddenly tried sitting up. Jaebum stopped him and placed his hand on Jackson's back, holding him to Jinyoung's chest again, his other hand moving to rub at his thigh soothingly.

Jinyoung was making little noises, tiny whimpers that he bit back as he held himself still in order for Jaebum to fully push in without unnecessarily hurting Jackson.

When Jaebum had fully pushed in, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding; the soothing grip he had on Jackson's thigh tightened as he leant down to rest his head against Jackson's back, his eyes closing as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

Jackson was shaking, little twitches running through him as he sniffled and tried to not grind himself back on the two cocks inside him. He could feel his dick twitching between himself and Jinyoung, leaking precum onto their skin as he was split open on two dicks.

He and Jaebum had always talked about wanting to try this. He had convinced Jaebum to let them try and he hadn't been wrong about how amazingly overwhelming it would be. He felt pleasure all throughout his body, from the top of his head to the tips on his toes. Jackson gave a little moan, his voice a faint croak as he finally pushed his hips back.

Jaebum's grip on his thigh didn't loosen, his other hand still pressing him down as he cursed breathlessly. Jinyoung's hips twitched up, just a little thrust but it was enough to make all three of them moan, the combined noise ringing in the room as Jinyoung did it again, settling for the short thrusts as Jaebum also pulled back and the pushed in.

It was overwhelming. Jackson could feel them both so well, his asshole clenching and unclenching with every few thrusts. Jaebum had better leverage, pulling almost completely all the way out before he was pushing back in, his cock rubbing against Jinyoung's and bringing more moans out of them, his pupils blown and his breathing uneven as he pulled out halfway and thrust forward harder.

Jinyoung's breathing was getting harder, Jackson's eyes closing with their next thrusts, both of them pushing in at the same time and making him shudder with a scream he couldn't muffle in time, one of his hands slamming down onto the bench as the other curled into Jinyoung's hair, grabbing onto the strands and pulling as he quivered and rocked himself back and forth clumsily.

"You can come, Jackson-ah." Jaebum whispered against his ear and Jackson moaned, the noise followed by Jinyoung's quiet whine.

"You must feel so full." Jinyoung gasped and thrust up a little harder than he had been doing. "You wouldn't believe how tight it feels, bet it looks wonderful. Such a tiny little hole split open on two cocks."

Jackson whined, the noise loud and beautiful. Jaebum kissed the back of his neck, his fingers on his hips moving to his ass to spread his cheeks open, the warmth of his chest disappearing as he leant back.

"Fuck," Jaebum's amazement ingrained itself in Jackson's head, his cheeks burning as he closed his eyes and clenched down on the two cocks. "Holy shit you're going to be gaping, sweetheart." Jaebum murmured with the same tone and Jackson whimpered.

"Stop looking." He whispered and both Jinyoung and Jaebum laughed, the breathlessness in both of them making Jackson's cock give another twitch.

Without warning, Jinyoung thrust up quickly, the snap of his hips bringing another moan out of Jackson and Jaebum. Jinyoung did it again, his hands on Jackson's hips pushing him down to meet his thrusts evenly.

Jackson suddenly whined loudly, Jinyoung's thrusts stilling as Jackson's hole tightened while he shook, his back arching as Jaebum began an unforgiving pace, pulling back and slamming forward. Jinyoung moaned loudly, Jaebum echoing him as he felt the twitch of Jinyoung's dick against his, his hips stuttering before he was moving faster, aiming his thrusts upward until finally Jackson shouted out a curse, his whole body shaking with the spike of pleasure that raced through him. Jaebum kept moving, not slowing his pace even as Jinyoung whined and wrapped his hand around Jackson's back, his fingers digging into his skin and leaving red little marks with his grip.

It took only a few more thrusts before Jackson was sobbing out a jumble of words, both of their names lost somewhere in between as he shivered and writhed on top of Jinyoung through his orgasm, Jinyoung's cock giving a little twitch as he felt Jackson come between them.

The sensation of Jaebum still thrusting into Jackson made Jinyoung keen, his back arching slightly as his toes curled in pleasure, the friction against his own cock making him moan and thrust his hips up.

Jaebum reached down to where they were both nestled inside Jackson, stroking the base of Jinyoung's dick with his fingers before trailing them down to his balls and past them, rubbing his index finger against his dry asshole.

Jinyoung came so suddenly, his hips twitching up and grinding as he spurted into the condom, his mouth dropping open in a silent shout, his eyes closed and sweat dripping on his temple.

Jaebum moaned, his hips slowing as he felt the twitch of Jinyoung's cock against his own. He soothingly reached up to stroke Jackson's hair, cooing at how he was sniffling and shaking against Jinyoung's chest, moaning quietly as he sucked on Jinyoung's neck.

Once Jinyoung stopped shaking, he pulled his dick out gently, gasping as he pulled free and sagged against the bench, his eyes closing and his hand petting at Jackson's back.

Jaebum only needed a few more thrusts before he was groaning loudly, his eyes flickering from Jackson's shaking form to Jinyoung's red face, his lips spit slick and his hair sticking to his forhead as he slightly shuddered with every few breaths.

Jackson gave another moan, his hips pushing back when Jaebum began coming inside of him, his loose hole clenching around Jaebum's cock. Jinyoung whimpered and his eyes fluttered open as he looked at Jaebum with incredulity.

"He just came again."

Jaebum couldn't hold back his breathless laugh as he shrugged, his hand stroking down Jackson's back as he pulled his softening dick out of him. "He likes when I come in him."

Jinyoung closed his eyes again and Jaebum leant down to kiss Jackson's head, his hand reaching out to pet Jinyoung's hair.

"I love it." Jackson's wrecked voice made both Jinyoung and Jaebum snort in amusement.

 

 


End file.
